


奇异人生

by NaruseRyo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 3066 - Freeform, M/M, 双Leo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: What if Wu Lei get an superpower called "predict the future mate "?
Relationships: Luo Yunxi & Wu Lei, Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei, Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo, 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 5





	奇异人生

吴磊二十岁生日会那天，在一众花篮礼盒与粉丝的欢呼声中，他收到了最意想不到的礼物：

预知。

在此之前，他幻想过无数次自己拥有的能力会是什么，比如说瞬间移动，比如说隐身，比如说飞天遁地无所不能。年轻人的想象力天马行空，好友宋祖儿对此表示质疑，称如果真有这份潜力，早就被国家异能部招募走了，那你的演员梦还怎么办？

说的也是。吴磊瘪了瘪嘴，有些失落。他想了片刻，贼心不死道：“那我觉得‘卸妆后游戏水平突飞猛进’也很不错。”

宋祖儿翻了个白眼，挂了电话。

人类纪元步入二十一世纪后，不知是电磁波、核辐射的协同影响，还是人类社会对地球自然环境改造带来的副作用，越来越多人逐渐拥有一些奇特且怪异的能力，小到“下雨时不会被淋湿”，大到“一目十行且能准确无误地默写出书中的文字”，还有些不走寻常路的“成年后指甲永远不会变长”等，各式各样千奇百怪。能力太过超群的人士会被国家成立的异能部招募领走，如今留在社会及公共视线中的，只有一些无伤大雅的能力者和普通人。

比如说怎么吃都吃不胖的宋祖儿，再比如还没有觉醒能力的吴磊。

如果一定要给吴磊现今的心理状态做一个评估的话，或许我们可以把他类比成ABO世界观中迟迟没有分化成Alpha或者omega的未成年Beta，十分惴惴不安，惆怅且彷徨。

好在他天生是个乐天派，纠结与愁郁转眼便抛在了脑后；生日会的筹备活动如火如荼，环节设计、舞美节目排练，占据了大部分心神，着实令他无暇顾及八字还没一撇的能力觉醒问题。

生日会的场地不大，但是胜在舞台精致，作为回馈给粉丝的礼物无出其右。正前方的灯光明晃晃地打在眼底，有些刺目，几个节目都完成得无懈可击，流程顺风顺水，场内气氛越发热烈，像是燥出了一场盛大的烟火晚会，尽是欢悦与兴奋。结束时，有几个兴致高昂的粉丝扬声喊了句“磊磊生日快乐”，声音淹没在其他人的此起彼伏的掌声中，但是吴磊听到了。

他擦了擦额头的汗，回了一笑，刚想说些什么，眼前瞬时一片空白，像是蓦然被遮了一片投影光幕一般，占据了整个视野。与此同时，耳边的舞台喧嚣像是蒙了一层厚重的被褥，尽归静谧。

紧接着，白幕如同火燎般褪去，吴磊回过神来，发现他正将一个人从背后揽住，抱在怀中，下颌枕住对方的肩窝处，一手还环住对方的腰，姿势亲密又暧昧。对方正拿着手机玩游戏，目光锁在手机屏幕上，刀光剑影噼里啪啦，从吴磊的角度，只能看到那人白润的鼻尖，以及侧脸与下颌的线条。

在这一片沉寂中，他听见怀里人开口，声音清雅，很是柔和，如同春风拂柳，令人心生愉悦，“你想要什么生日礼物？”

另一道男声响起，声线熟悉得不能再熟悉，那是吴磊自己的音色，带着几分笑意：“都可以。”

吴磊懵了。

美国队长沉睡七十年在二十一世纪的纽约醒来时估计都没他这么懵。

还没等他静下心分析出到底是怎么回事时，眼前光影如万花筒一般瞬间变换，时空洪流在视线中飞速退去，他猛然一怔，眨了眨眼，视线收拢，自己仍站在台上，眼前依旧是热闹至极欢呼雀跃的众人。工作人员来来往往，在忙着疏散粉丝退场。

他有些呆怔地走到后台，在酒红色沙发上坐下。宋祖儿抱着礼物走过来，放在了堆叠成山的礼物中，那是一个巨大的灰色长毛兔玩偶，后爪和兔耳长得几乎垂到地面，几乎有一人高。小姑娘艳羡地摸了摸兔子毛绒绒的脑袋，抱怨道：“一群妈粉……我生日的时候就没这份待遇。”

方才的画面还在脑海中挥散不去，怀中几乎还残存着那人的体温，像是长期暖手的水杯蓦然被什么人拿走了，空落落的只剩冰凉，吴磊依旧有些回不过神。宋祖儿的手在他眼前挥了挥，有些担心，问道：“怎么了？不舒服？”

头顶的灯光有些刺眼，吴磊捏住自己的手指，抬眼看向宋祖儿，露出几分大事不妙的神色，严肃道：“我好像有了。”

宋祖儿神色奇异，惊讶道：“几个月了？”

吴磊：？

终于搞清楚好友的“有了”是指能力觉醒而不是妊娠反应后，宋祖儿松了口气，又有些好奇。但见到对方支支吾吾不愿多说，她也识趣地不多追问。娱乐圈里多的是秘密，哪怕是自小认识的友人，也没必要坦诚相待，除非你站到了顶峰，旁人无法左右，否则距离与疏远永远都要比亲近安全得多，像他们两个这般有事没事插科打诨几句已是难得。

“瞧你这一副失魂落魄的模样，我看这能力对你的影响不小。”她略思索了一番，提醒道：“或许你可以去异能部检测中心做一个具体测定，看一看能力价值评估以及相关建议。”

小姑娘挥了挥手，打算走人，临走前撇下一句：“别忘了课程论文明天要交。”

吴磊：？？？？！！！！！

完辽，他把论文忙忘了！

-

当代大学生的一生之敌有两个，一个是体测，另一个是论文。哪怕是活跃在娱乐圈的艺人，也免不了被deadline支配的命运。拖延症的后果就是紧锣密鼓地赶工赶到了天亮，终于在上午十点前把论文发送到了老师邮箱。第二天早上顶着黑眼圈出现在餐桌上，吴悦瞥了自家倒霉弟弟一眼，将勺子递给他，幸灾乐祸道：“美好的电竞之夜？”

吴磊恹恹地接过，脑子里全都是文献综述和索引目录，排着队在眼前弹奏野蜂飞舞，连顶嘴抬杠的力气都没有，“糟糕的论文之夜。”

吴悦乐了，顺手呼噜了一把弟弟的头毛，道：“瞧你这熊猫眼，我面膜和精华借你用一用？”

吴磊没有敷面膜的习惯，总觉得这种东西黏糊糊的，敷在脸上连表情都压制了三分，实在麻烦的得很，还不如补个觉来得有效。

他笑了一声，刚想拒绝，眼前一花，熟悉的银白光幕闪现，有一人面容俊雅，坐在床上，身上只穿了一件浴袍，可以看到锁骨的线条与胸前光洁白皙的皮肤，他手中正拿着一张面膜，带着笑意望过来，语声温和地问道：“磊磊，你要一起敷面膜吗？”

吴磊：“……”

吴悦本来也就是随口一问，弟弟的性格她自然了解，对面膜精华这种护肤品敬而远之，能用个洗面奶已然是长足进步了。本以为这次对方也会拒绝，谁曾想，吴磊像是突然被什么东西吸引了注意力，明显愣了一愣，紧接着便回过神，神色变幻堪比调色板，挣扎一番，最终停驻在一言难尽的表情上，掺杂着些许自暴自弃的意味，回道：“姐，面膜来一张。”

吴悦默然。

哦天哪。林黛玉倒拔垂杨柳，崔莺莺拳打镇关西。

她觉得吴磊可能是熬夜把脑子熬坏了。

在家人一众诡异的目光中，吴磊敷完了面膜，找了个借口偷偷溜出了家门，去异能检测部门做了个检验报告。

鉴定科和医院的装修相似，瓶瓶罐罐加上巨大的医疗器械，还有一张单人床。配上成像屏幕和雪白的瓷砖墙壁，像极了医院里的B超室。抽血化验加上脑电波测试，得到的结果准确率为百分之九十三，鉴定科的工作人员显然认出了吴磊，好奇的目光在他身上上上下下打量了许久，最终将手中的A4纸报告递给他，真情实感道了一句：“恭喜三石弟弟。”他又瞧了评定结果一眼，羡慕道：“预知未来伴侣……这能力也太妙了吧。”

测定结果除却能力名称外，还有详细分析，称一旦遇到和未来相关的某些特定因素，就会将人卷入预知能力构建的影像中，例如说之前的“生日快乐”以及“面膜”，其具体持续时间只有短短一瞬，对生活造成不了影响。

至于如何应对，报告单上给的建议十分简明扼要，四个大字：顺其自然。

方才抽血的伤口还有些许疼痛，吴磊的手捏着棉签按在上面，盯着检测报告单，面色踌躇，一时接也不是，不接也不是。结合先前那两次经历，他对自己的能力已然有了几分猜测，因此也并没有太多意外，想到脑海里那人的音容笑貌，心中五味杂陈，有几分雀跃和期待，也有几分别扭。

这种“包办婚姻”的能力真的能信吗？他甚至都还不知道那个人的名字。

来自未来的患得患失过早地轰然而至，将本该水到渠成的例行步骤冲散得七零八落，这着实令吴磊有些惴惴不安。

算了，顺其自然就顺其自然吧。

他这么想。

-

接下来的几天倒是无事发生，只是周末有知名综艺的行程安排，经典节目娱乐性十足，人气和收视率都居高不下，是宣传影视剧必不可少的场合。在后台吴磊遇到了宋祖儿，对方正在上妆，从镜面中瞧见吴磊的身影，笑着打了声招呼。

这次宣传的就是他们两个主演的古装剧，节目中结合采访，也会安排一些有趣的游戏，作为烘托气氛、制造笑点的媒介。通常而言，事先节目组会简单对一下流程，方便协调时间安排与嘉宾组织，但是为了节目效果考虑，并不会告知具体游戏题目，以便捕捉到嘉宾最自然的反应。

背带裤是均码，为了方便设计得很是宽松，套在身上，裤腿能直接缀到地面。节目录制已经开始，宋祖儿整了整背带的长度，把裤腿挽起，又将头发撩到一边，上下瞥了吴磊一眼，小声道：“我怀疑你的能力是‘穿麻袋也能很好看’。”

吴磊面不改色回道：“我不需要能力也可以把麻袋穿得很好看。”

竟然很有道理。

宋祖儿瘪了瘪嘴，刚想说什么，一轮游戏结束，该他们上场了。题目是“说出同时带口字旁的二字词语”，并且有时间限制，一旦犹豫太久，被对手反超，就会面临惩罚。题目并不难，只要储备的拟声词够多，赢得胜利是轻而易举的事。“哈哈”“呵呵”“啾啾”“咕咕”，随便哪个都可以。

只是吴磊显然胸有成竹得太早，忽略了偶然对必然的影响。身边宋祖儿一声“嘻嘻”脱口而出，光影应声变化，预知能力此时又不合时宜地跳了出来，尽职尽责地呈现出未来的景象。

——他看到暖黄色调的卧室，阳光透过落地窗铺洒出一地碎金，像是流淌的蜜糖，而自己正拉着那人的手，喊了对方一句“熙熙”；而对方一脸无奈，眉眼间尽是柔和与温暖，伸出修长的手指，捏了捏他的脸，“没大没小的，按年龄你应该喊我叫哥哥。”

吴磊一怔，回过神来，极快地瞥了身边的宋祖儿一眼。现在还在录制节目，台下观众的视线都聚焦在此处，刚才的片段很有种众目睽睽和人幽会的错觉，不免令他有几分慌张。

小姑娘哪里知道自己不经意的一句话又勾起了年轻人萌动的春心，她拐了拐吴磊，低声道：“我想不起来还有什么词了，该你了。”

侧脸还残留着那人手指的温热触感，面对好友的求助，吴磊现在爱莫能助，只能露出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，行使了他的沉默权。

什么叫美色误人祸国殃民！

他把准备好的词语都忘了个一干二净！

-

记忆是所有情绪的二重叠加，哪怕是从未发生过的事件，因为预知能力提前而至，伴随而来的也是与真实存在并驾齐驱的喜怒哀乐。接下来的几个月间，吴磊不自觉被灌输了许多有用没用的知识，比如说他的未来伴侣喜欢打游戏、不爱吃香菜、喜欢狗、耳机、火锅、以及沙雕视频。

吴磊大概能理解未来和对方为什么会走在一起——这些偏好完完全全是他的复刻，就像是水中窥人，水波荡漾浮光掠影，映射出世界上另一个自己。于是先前的纠结与忐忑也消退了不少，只留下期待与欢欣。

吴磊不是没想过去查一查这个人到底是谁。如今的大数据时代，几个特定元素便可以准确无误地定位到具体对象。只是他天生带着几分孩子气的浪漫，顺其自然、不期而遇或许是最佳之选。咬开巧克力之后才尝到的草莓夹心，打开的盲盒开出了最爱的钢铁侠扭蛋，这种突如其来的惊喜感是其他情形无法比拟的。

时光飞逝，转眼间夏季已至，气温逐渐燥热，阳光烘得人心里发慌，在绿化丰饶的公园中甚至能听得到蝉鸣。朱导的电影即将上映，在北京举行了首映礼，朱导是香港导演，转到内陆发展后，接手的多是影视剧，最近想要转型试一试电影市场，磨了两年磨出了一部电影本，几经转折拍了出来，特邀之前合作过的演员参加。

圈内都是人精，长袖善舞，对打点关系意识熟稔得很，不论电影好与不好，有事不能来的话，便会拍个视频祝福、配上贺礼花篮一同寄过来，祝贺票房大卖；而没有行程安排的艺人，大多会卖朱导一个面子，来捧个场发个言。

之前和朱导合作过古装剧，吴磊这次自然没有缺席，场地是IMAX大屏影院，可容纳数百人，前方几排留给记者、摄影以及某些关系者。应邀来的艺人们为了避嫌、或者规避某些不必要的应酬和麻烦，通常会与彼此间隔四五个席位来确保个人空间。吴磊坐在第六排偏左，左侧没有旁人，右侧不远处的席位也空落落的，虽然贴了名牌，在昏暗的影院中瞧不太清，想必是还没有到来。

采访与宣传大多会放在电影展出之后，因此主持人也并未多说，邀请了朱导客套几句后，灯光骤暗，龙标出现，正片开始。电影名为《雪影》，讲述的是太子与其贴身侍卫二人，遭遇朝堂动荡，不得以隐居边陲，韬光养晦、重返皇城的故事。剧情层层递进、起承转合，搭配恰到好处的背景音乐，着实引人入胜。

吴磊正看得认真，身侧一道声音蓦然响起，清雅温和，语声压得低微，似乎是怕打扰到其他人观影，“不好意思迟到了，飞机晚点。能劳烦老师收一收腿，让我过去吗？”

这音色着实太过耳熟，吴磊听过了太多次，电影的内容于此同时又占据着他的全部注意力，因此一时竟没有反应过来，下意识回道：“熙熙坐我旁边就行。”

罗云熙：？

他当然认识吴磊，童星出身，国民弟弟，俏皮又可爱，自小便活跃在电视节目与广告中，陪伴这一代人一同长大。哪怕年龄比对方大，可论职业先后来看，恐怕他还得尊称吴磊为一声“前辈”。

罗云熙这次也是应朱导的邀请来参加首映礼，几年前合作过的一部古装剧质量颇佳，让他的演员路也好走了些，按理说，朱导也算得上是半个伯乐。罗云熙原本的位置在第六排右侧，如果要过去，恐怕还得横穿大半个电影院，届时势必会影响到其他来客观影。坐在此处倒也方便。只是——

罗云熙有些茫然，他百分之一万地确信今天是两个人的初见，可瞧吴磊的语气，却仿佛与他认识了很久一般。可眼见着对方正看电影看得聚精会神，一双长腿架在两排座椅之间，将唯一的通道堵得严严实实，罗云熙犹豫一瞬，按下心底的疑虑，道了声“谢谢”，依言坐在了吴磊身边的座位上。

荧幕上，那武艺高强的侍卫矮身一个横扫，将袭来的刺客掀倒在地，终于救下了太子。剧情步入缓冲阶段，吴磊也随之松了口气，终于舍得把注意力匀给周围环境，谁知才扭过头，就瞧见了自己在意识中见过无数次的那个人。

对方一身衬衣配休闲裤，俊雅的眉眼映着明明暗暗的荧幕光，头发微长，软软地搭在侧脸处。似乎是注意到了他的目光，对方也友好地望过来，回了一个微笑，眼眸映着影院的光，像是拘了几缕暖阳。

吴磊一怔，还以为自己又被预知能力拉到了虚拟空间中，然而电影中几位角色的对话响彻影院，激起阵阵回声，无情地提醒他这是货真价实的此时此刻。

记忆归位，他也总算后知后觉地意识到自己在沉迷剧情时，到底说了什么话做了什么事。

……第一次见面就轻佻地喊人熙熙，还挡了人的路！他已经能看到恋爱未半而中道崩殂的BE结局就在前方不远处向自己招手了！

重金收购哆啦A梦的时光机或者漫威宇宙时间宝石！在线等，急！

年轻人将脸埋在掌心中，整个人都快缩成了一团，瞧不出神色，只露出一头蓬松乱翘的头发，毛茸茸的，令人想到欧洲的安哥拉长毛兔，通红耳朵半遮半掩藏在头发下，一眼望去很是可爱，不知道捏上去会是什么感觉。

罗云熙眨了眨眼，抑制住自己蠢蠢欲动的手，凑近了些，低声问：“你还好吗？不舒服？”

吴磊猛地摇了摇头，又点了点头。不敢多看罗云熙，他不动声色地做了几个深呼吸，伸手去扒拉自己包里的保温杯，试图喝口水压压惊。只是他太紧张了，连手心都出了一层薄汗，光滑的保温杯外沿根本没有受力点，颤颤巍巍地拧了好几下都没拧开，简直令他又着急又懊恼，怀里揣了只小鹿似的，活蹦乱跳，大有一头撞死以死明志的气势。

大概所有看着吴磊长大的这一代观众，面对他时，都抱有一种看待动物幼崽的宠爱与宽容。罗云熙也不例外，目光微柔，他取过保温杯，帮忙拧开盖子，又递还给吴磊，轻声道：“真的没事吗？你的脸有点红。”

吴磊灌了一口水下肚，沉了沉思绪，总算平静了几分，眼神依旧飘忽，“可能是影厅太热了。”

确实，不知道是为了艺人的身体考虑，还是因为制冷机出了问题，厅内的温度虽然不高，但也确实算不得凉爽。经此一问，罗云熙也觉得有点闷，他抬起手按上白色衬衫的领口，解开了最上方的扣子。

这是很正常的行为举止，可扫见这一幕的吴磊背脊一凉，突然有种不太妙的预感。

果然。熟悉的晕眩感接踵而至，冲入脑海。

他看到了床头柜的夜灯，厚重的窗帘半掩，夜晚的霓虹灯与墨蓝色天空的星光若隐若现，而对方正跨坐在自己身上，解开了上身衬衣的最后一颗纽扣，露出光裸的大半皮肤，眼底尽是如酒酿般香醇的笑意，“你的脸有点红，心跳也很快……是不是太热了？”

现实中的吴磊：“……”

噫呜呜噫救命！

成人向的画面冲击感实在太强，更别提这预知片段的另一位当事人就坐在他身边，随便伸展个胳膊就能触及到彼此，距离近得能感受到彼此的体温。诸般影响交错，吴磊觉得自己现在已经成为了一个烧开了的水壶，滋滋往外冒着热气，沸腾的羞窘和莫可名状的窃喜把他的冷静冲撞得支离破碎。

血液上涌直冲脸颊，他几乎是有些狼狈地攥住了罗云熙的手腕，语无伦次道：“熙熙熙熙熙，别别别别撩了！现在不合适！”

罗云熙：？

时间线玄而又玄，现在的罗云熙当然不清楚自己替未来的罗云熙背了锅。中国汉字源远流长博大精深，很显然，他们两个人目前所处的语境截然不同，因此同音字的影响也十分直观。罗云熙环顾了一圈，思索一瞬，点了点头，小声回道：“说的也是，不聊了，等首映礼结束再说。”

虽然说没人注意到他们，但是观影期间还是保持安静比较好。

吴磊默不作声地把爪子缩了回去，重新把自己团成一个圆滚滚的草莓大福。目光落在电影中，剧情正进行到揭晓悬念之时，侍卫持刀挟持太子，以求脱身之机，本是惊心动魄紧张刺激的情节，可吴磊静静看了屏幕片刻，又跑了神。

视线不自觉偏移，他悄悄瞄了罗云熙俊雅的侧脸一眼，耳朵又红了几分，暗暗想道：首映礼结束……那确实可以撩一撩，我不介意，真的。

鸡同鸭讲的典故或许就是这么来的。

结束后他们交换了联系方式，然而吴磊捧着手机翘首以盼了一周，没等到对方的撩，也没等到对方的聊。小男生坐在床上思来想去，终于意识到一个严重的问题：

我们两个，到底是谁追谁？

难道不是他追我吗？

吴磊觉得自己的认知好像一直以来都有些偏差，他纠结了片刻，将手机滑开，打算先打个招呼问声好，顺便问一问对方要不要一起组队玩LOL，只是才打了几个字，微博推送热搜消息弹出，如招牌一般顶在屏幕上方，十分显眼：

【今日看点|罗云熙与新剧女演举止亲密，疑似感情升温？】

点进去，是几幅片场照片，罗云熙一手扶着搭戏女演员的小臂，一手环着对方的肩，瞧不出前因后果，甚至瞧不出是正片还是场外，神色间也尽是疏离和客气，显然是捕风捉影的说辞。

这些子虚乌有的绯闻和假料多是一面之言，吴磊在娱乐圈呆了这么多年，若是平时，他定然不会放在心上。然而现在，理智被主观感情蒙蔽了双眼，目光落在图片上，吴磊瘪了瘪嘴，“啪”地一声就把手机扣在了床上，跟什么人赌气似的，还挪了挪位置，坐得远了些。

#罗云熙你没有心# 

爱情心理学将情感划分为四类：安全依恋、焦虑依恋、矛盾依恋以及逃避依恋。吴磊显然并没有意识到他此时的心态可以用一个成语来形容——“拈酸吃醋”。像是口中含了一颗抹茶味的巧克力，涩意与甜蜜共存，香醇间掺杂着苦楚。

而这恰恰是一个人陷入爱情时最初始的模样。

闹别扭的小朋友多半是需要人哄的，可惜这哄人的主角是罗云熙限定，而恰恰不巧，对方正是吴磊闹别扭的根源。单方面吃醋的小男生简直要郁闷成他的微信头像，一个人生了会儿闷气，有些不甘心，倒在床上伸长胳膊，将手机重新扒拉了回来，打开了聊天界面。

罗云熙确实不是故意冷落吴磊，他这周有新剧开拍，被剧组工作人员拉着磨了好几天剧本，除了吃饭睡觉便是在思考如何架构人物体会共情，实在是无暇兼顾经营人际关系网。拍摄地热得很，选的是上海高校的某间礼堂，即使有大功率空调不停歇地运转通风，环境相对封闭，依旧有些闷。

新剧的导演是个完美主义者，一个片段来来回回拍摄了许多遍，总算松了口，喊了过。罗云熙拿着手机补妆，吹着风扇，终于有空翻一翻被遗忘许久的通讯录。才点开微信图标，手机猛地一震，有消息框弹出，来自吴磊，没有文字内容，只有四个分享页面链接：

【情感|警惕！娱乐圈恋爱骗局】

【专栏|本宫不死，尔等终是炮灰】

【论文|从经济学角度分析错误的情感付出对个人利益的损害及建议】

【知乎|怎样辨别人生中的官配】

罗云熙：？

他一时也摸不清吴磊是被盗号了还是不小心发错人了，正犹豫要不要询问之际，手机又是嗡嗡一震，吴磊那边又发来一条消息：【熙熙，你现在在上海拍戏对吧，我想去探班！】

自来熟的小朋友。回想起上次电影院的初见，罗云熙目光微柔，正欲回复，对面突然把消息撤了回去，又重新编辑了一条，文质彬彬十分客气：【罗老师，你现在在上海拍戏对吧，我可以去观摩学习吗？】

他愣了片刻，摇了摇头，哑然失笑。为了避免对方尴尬，罗云熙体贴地等待了几分钟，伪装出没有看到撤回信息的样子，才将“可以”二字发了过去。

-

娱乐圈的代拍界流传着一个美丽的传说，即“看不见脸的男性艺人一律当做吴磊处理”。此话并非空穴来风，而是吴磊实在太过注重隐私保护，不论出入酒店一般走的都是地下车库，迫不得已走正门时，也是裹得严严实实，令代拍根本无从下手，甚至达成了拍戏五个月没被拍到过一次的光辉成就。曾有代拍气急败坏地在朋友圈称，吴磊当艺人真是屈才，他完全有资格去加入国家情报局反侦察小组。

这次去探班也不例外，棒球帽口罩加防晒服，衬着傍晚天色昏暗，完美地避开了拍摄场地外里三层外三层的粉丝和偷拍客，就连负责接人的助理也是凭身高和不同寻常的打扮才认出了吴磊，这才反应过来，带人入场。

罗云熙正在拍今天的最后一场戏。他这次饰演的是一个涉黑的商人，于学校宣讲旗下产业、招募高材生，借以扩大规模的同时，走私军火售卖给当地黑手党，牟取暴利。明黄的展示灯照在台上，为罗云熙周身线条渡上了一层暖光，不得不说，一身黑西装套在身上，前发修整到两侧，眉尾上挑，眼线浅勾，优雅又凌厉，十分契合角色的性格与气场。

场内有许多群演，人多眼杂，吴磊也没将口罩摘下，只是把帽檐往上抬了些，方便欣赏罗云熙的表演。有的演员饰演角色，有的演员感受角色，有的演员成为角色。优秀的演员应以“演”而“像”，而非“像”而“演”。而罗云熙明显偏向前者，不自觉整理袖口的小细节，听到台下学生提问时的嘴角微勾，还有那握笔像握刀的姿势，无一不在展现角色更深层次的想法。

如果说先前的“探班观摩学习”只是借口的话，吴磊现在却也不得不承认，这一场戏看下来，自己也是收获颇丰。只是还没欣赏几分钟，大礼堂的PPT恰好播放到海浪与沙滩为背景的文字，吴磊眼前一花，预知能力迫不及待地跳了出来，为他呈现出未来的景象：

他看到罗云熙赤脚踩在海滩上，颇有兴致地踢了踢奔涌而来的海浪，然后思索了片刻，蹲下身，用自拍杆作笔，在海滩上写了几个字母符号：【I ♡ W】。紧接着，他扭过头来，颇为自得地冲着吴磊的方向笑，“怎么样？把小写u的最后一挑延长，这样就是W了。”

海风裹挟着潮湿的腥味扑面而来，背后是红如缎带的夕阳和晚霞，对方的双眼中像是掬了一泓光晕，夺目绚烂。

恰巧，礼堂讲台上的罗云熙也正瞧过来，与吴磊对上了视线。灯光下的小朋友把脸包得严实，只露出一双亮晶晶的眼眸，细碎地映着礼堂的光，像黑森林蛋糕上洒上的糖霜，这令罗云熙心中微动，笑意顿时不自觉加深了几分。

吴磊一僵，猛地把棒球帽整个拉下来，严严实实地糊到了自己脸上。

罗云熙：？

这小朋友又怎么了？

-

拍摄结束，剧组收工。明天要转移到外滩拍摄，群演散去，场内工作人员正来来往往清除杂物和搬运道具，礼堂的灯关了一半，光线骤暗。罗云熙换回自己的衣服，缓步走到吴磊面前，视线扫过对方的口罩和帽子，挑眉道：“也不嫌热？”

吴磊摇了摇头，双眼微弯，应该是在笑，“安全嘛。”

还没聊上几句，助理神色匆匆地疾步走到二人身边，严肃道：“不好了，云熙。酒店那边传来消息，说是有私生饭进了你的房间。”他顿了顿，皱起眉，补充道：“半个小时后才被人发现，赶了出去。”

罗云熙眸色微冷，低声问道：“有丢东西吗？”

“没有。剧本也好好地锁在柜子里，没有被翻阅过的痕迹。”助理摇了摇头，露出几分踌躇的神色，“只是……我怕房间内安装了微型摄像头。”私生都是疯子，妄想症与控制欲极强，为了满足私欲，甚至不惜撬门锁、偷拍或者追车。换一家酒店入住是最优处理方法，可现在正值暑假，上海往来游客众多，外事活动也不少，知名的几家豪华酒店都已经被外国大使团入住，仅剩的几家质量尚可，却离拍摄地又有些距离，实在有些难办。

“整个剧组搬出确实不太现实，酒店方已经加强了防护工作，但是房间还要彻底清查一番，今晚怕是不能住了。”助理思索道，“可能要先委屈云熙在普通间暂住一晚了。”

权宜之计，似乎也只能如此。罗云熙沉吟片刻，刚想同意，一旁静静听了全程的吴磊突然开口，道：“熙……罗老师今晚住我家怎么样？离外滩还挺近的。”

吴磊最近没有行程安排，父母回老家处理事务，吴悦在北京帮忙照顾小北，目前上海的公寓是完全闲置的状态，客房也收拾得干净，多住一个人完全没有问题。只是他显然忘了，这种邀请实在不适合出现在初识的两个人之间。

预知能力的副作用带来了盲目的一厢情愿与理所当然，若是其他人见到这幅情形，定会认为有些怪异。然而缘分确是一种玄而又玄的东西，罗云熙自很久以前便对吴磊有滤镜和好感度加成，因此也并未觉得对方心怀不轨，只是有些热情过了头。

但毕竟说到底，因为自己工作的原因去打扰别人的生活，确实不太礼貌。罗云熙犹豫片刻，抿了抿唇，刚想拒绝，只听吴磊又有意无意道：“罗老师也喜欢胡歌老师对吧？我家里还存着胡老大好多签名照，要不要一起看看？”

罗云熙：…………心动。

正所谓，没有人能拒绝一张偶像的签名照，如果有，那就来一箱。

罗云熙喜欢胡歌，当初也是因为胡歌才去报考的上戏，这在圈里不是什么秘密。兔兔借胡老大当诱饵钓小龙，那简直是得天独厚，愿者上钩。

-

复合型公寓空间宽敞，装潢简约精致，令人心生愉悦。入门玄关处的柜架上摆着几幅小北的成长相框，那是吴磊之前捡到的流浪狗，脏兮兮的一小团，现在被养成了大爷，白白胖胖的，大有朝另一个物种发展进化的架势。

罗云熙看一眼就乐了，拿起相框仔仔细细地观察了一番，笑道：“可爱，养得不错。”

“小北是真的狗，经常不干人事。”吴磊摘下帽子和口罩，瞥了那照片一眼，嘀嘀咕咕抱怨道：“几个月前还把我精心养的盆栽打碎了，花了好大功夫才养活的兰花，就这么葬送在了它的爪子里……下次养仙人球，看它还折腾不折腾！”

仙人球也犯不着“养”。

罗云熙笑着摇了摇头，接过吴磊递过来的拖鞋换上。晚餐是蔬菜沙拉，吴磊因为健身的缘故，晚餐不能吃主食，本来想给罗云熙单独做一份，但是被对方制止了，称不用麻烦，轻食健康，一起吃沙拉就可以。

鸡胸肉、生菜、番茄等其他蔬果掺杂，淋上少许橄榄油和沙拉酱，瞧起来品相不错，也很爽口。只是端上餐桌时，罗云熙一眼扫过两个人的餐盘，眸色微闪，露出几分若有所思的神色。

只有他自己的那份沙拉里没有香菜。而他恰好不吃。

兴趣相投的两个人总是有说不完的话，聊耳机、聊电竞、聊hogan新出的哪款鞋子穿起来比较舒服，甚至一个关于“人行道”的无聊冷笑话以及去无人岛带什么物品的问题，也能让二人心照不宣地对上答案。气氛实在太过融洽，导致二人互道晚安、罗云熙躺在床上打算睡觉时，才意识到自己好像忘了什么重要的事。

……胡歌老师的签名照他还没摸呢！！

一夜好眠。

罗云熙醒得早，起床时天蒙蒙亮，能看到东方透白的天色和几缕如烟似雾的云。他站在窗前静静地欣赏了片刻，叠好被子，出门左转去了厨房。投桃报李，做顿早饭好了，只是打开冰箱时，他微微一顿，想起昨晚的香菜，心念电转，决定去问问吴磊有什么忌口的东西。

吴磊卧室门没有锁，厚重的窗帘将窗外的光遮得严严实实，踏进去时仿佛还身处夜晚，连空调的显示灯都被调成了睡眠模式。被子随意地搭在身上，吴磊四仰八叉地躺在床上，看起来睡得正香；腹部的睡衣被撩到了胸口，露出结实的腹肌，头发炸开，凌乱地散在枕头上，像一大团风滚草。

罗云熙摇了摇头，走上前去，将被子扯过来，盖住对方的腹部，以防受凉。他蹲坐在床边，轻轻唤了几声“磊磊”，问道：“我要做早饭了，你有什么忌口的东西吗？”

吴磊睁开眼，似乎还有些迷茫，不知今夕何夕。他盯着罗云熙看了半晌，突然傻乎乎地笑了笑，撑起身，凑上前来，“啪叽”一口亲上了罗云熙的侧脸，声音里还掺杂着睡意：“熙熙早安。”

紧接着，他重新倒回了床上，扒拉着被子蒙住脑袋，像是要与回笼觉来个亲密接触。

房间昏暗，嗡嗡作响的空调运转声几不可闻。罗云熙愣了片刻，摸了摸自己被亲的侧脸，目光落在冗起的被子上，顿了顿，突然站起身，走到窗前，“唰”地拉开窗帘，让阳光透过落地窗洒满卧室的每个角落，这才轻叹了一口气，道：“别装睡了，小朋友。”

房间内一片寂静，连针落在地上的声音都能够听清。被子隆起一团，像是棉花糖一般松软，过了许久，吴磊闷闷的声音才透过棉质布料传来，有些挫败的意味，“我的演技有那么差吗？”

“演技很好，至少我有那么一瞬间相信你真没睡醒。”罗云熙哼笑了一声，几步上前，在床边坐下，一手抚上薄被，“我一直在想，明明之前从未见过面，你为什么会连我不吃香菜都知道……思来想去，或许这和你的能力有关。”

罗云熙扯住被子一角，揉捏了几下，“磊磊，你可能还不知道，我也是能力者。——只要我愿意，就能够听到周围人的心跳。”语声中夹杂了几分笑意，罗云熙隔着被子拍了拍吴磊，“从亲我开始，你的心跳早已达到一百三了，别告诉我这是正常心率。”

吴磊掀开被子坐起身，侧脸与耳尖飞红成一片，像融化的山楂糕。他瞄了罗云熙一眼，有些忐忑不安，嗫喏着喊了声“熙熙”，嘴唇瓮动，一时也不知道该说什么好。

阳光透过落地窗铺洒出一地碎金，流淌的蜜糖在地面的瓷砖上逶迤，罗云熙被光芒笼罩，眉眼间尽是柔和与温暖，他伸出修长的手指，捏了捏吴磊的脸，“没大没小的，按年龄你应该喊我叫哥哥。”他站起身来，“起床洗漱吧，我去做饭，十点要赶到剧组，可能还得麻烦你开车送我过去。”

刚迈出一步，手腕就被人紧紧攥住，吴磊目光灼灼地盯着他，仰了仰脸，像只讨要小鱼干的猫，意有所指道：“我就问一个问题……刚才给你了一个早安吻，你能还我一个吗？”

罗云熙觉得有些好笑，他揉了揉吴磊蓬松的头发，顺带如愿以偿地捏了捏对方软乎乎的耳垂，弯下腰凑上前去，吻了吻对方的嘴角。

-

END

后续：罗云熙赶到剧组才想起来，他又把胡歌的签名照忘了。

PS：哥哥的能力是主动的，只要他不想听，是听不到的。


End file.
